


Just another day in the shop

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: Yoruichi visiting her drinking Buddy Yuuko.





	Just another day in the shop

\- Yuuko-san. There’s a talking cat to see you.  
\- Ah, must be Yoruichi. Send her in and bring the sake. Mokona! We have visitors!  
Watanuki was used to seeing strange things in the shop, but there’s something about Yoruichi-san… Better not ask. Those things always ending up getting bad. For him. So he just put the sake down and decided to continue his work. Of course, he could’nt be so lucky, as Yoruichi-san decided to talk to him.  
\- So, you are Watanuki Kimihiro?  
\- Yes, ma’am.  
\- And how do like working here?  
\- It’s… interesting.  
\- I saw you looking at me before. It wasn’t because I’m a talking cat is?  
\- There’s something different about you. I don’t know what it is.  
\- Maybe you can sense Yoruichi’s ki in her real form.  
\- Reiatsu, Yuuko.  
\- Same thing.  
\- Real form?  
\- Would you like to see?  
\- Yes…?  
**smoke**  
\- I’M SORRY!!! I’M SORRY I ASKED, OKAY?  
\- This never get old.


End file.
